


then we won’t run (and we won’t run, and we won’t run)

by mushroombiome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post episode 10, dat healthy communication doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombiome/pseuds/mushroombiome
Summary: In their hotel room after their first day in Barcelona, Yuuri wants clarification on what exactly these rings mean to both him and Victor.





	then we won’t run (and we won’t run, and we won’t run)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiii

“Did you mean it?”

Victor, sat in the middle of the bed, looks up from his phone to Yuuri, standing near the bathroom of their hotel room. He’s nervous, Victor can tell, with the way he fidgets with his hands and how hunched over he is, body tense as if anything could go wrong at any moment.

“Mean what?” Victor replies.

“What you said. During dinner with everyone. About the rings.”

Almost immediately after the word “ring,” Victor looks down at his own hand, donned with the most beautiful gold ring that he’s ever seen in his life, glistening under the soft yellow glow of the hotel lamp. Sure, there are rings ot there adorned with the most rarest and most expensive jewels, but Victor’s pretty sure that he has one of the most worthy of them all.

He fights the urge to kiss the ring (something that he’s been doing at his own privacy ever since Yuuri put the ring on him.) (Sometimes he could feel his hand shaking like that night and he can recall Yuuri’s soft hands, holding Victor’s gently, the most tender touch he’s ever felt in years, probably decades.) (His heart still pounds in his chest every time.)

“What about it?” Victor asks, feigning ignorance.

“You called them engagement rings,” Yuuri says, sitting at the edge of the bed. Victor’s eyes fall to his hand adorning the other ring and a wave of affection washes over him. 

“Yes? Because they are?”

Yuuri laughs nervously, reaching to the back of his head and scratching it. “Well,” he says. “I, uh… well, this is kind of embarrassing, but I actually originally had them be our good luck charms.”

For a moment, Victor panics. Did he misinterpret Yuuri’s actions? “I…” he stammers. “Well, you  _did_  go into Maria Dolores and bought the rings in installments so I… well, did I assume? I told this to everyone, oh no…”

Victor’s rambling. That’s new.

“Victor,” Yuuri says, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “I just… wanted to make sure y’know? I have, um, a lot of self doubt going on up here with my anxiety and I don’t know whether to go to the worst case scenario when

Victor lets go of Yuuri’s hands, opting to cradle his jaw in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Victor says. “That could have been, um, definitely more thought out but,” He takes Yuuri’s hands, his thumb brushing over the cool metal of the ring. “when you put that ring on me, everything felt like it fit into place. I don’t think there’s anyone I want to spend the rest of my life more than you, Yuuri.”

Victor feels Yuuri tremble and his eyes water, which raises red flags because he hates seeing Yuuri sad, but suddenly he’s being pushed back onto the bed, strong arms wrapped around him as Yuuri peppers wet and tear-filled kisses all over Victor’s face.

“I love you so much,” Yuuri says, leaning his forehead against Victor’s. “You know I would never say no.”

It’s Victor’s turn to cry. He buries his face into Yuuri’s neck, squeezing the arms around his waist to try to bring their bodies as close to each other as possible. His stomach churns and he feels warmth flooding from the tip of his toes all the way to his head. 

He has never felt such love and affection before.

“I love you,” Victor whispers, pulling the blanket over them as they lay wrapped around each other in the dim light, hands wandering and kisses soft.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumbl @phichitchulanonts where this fic was crossposted


End file.
